Kiss
by Asagi Tsuki
Summary: The first time she saw him, she felt her heart skip a beat. She thought it was horribly unfair, because if her heart skipped a beat every time he grinned, she was sure she would die young because of a heart attack.


**Kiss**

By: Asagi Tsuki

Summary: The first time she saw him, she felt her heart skip a beat. She thought it was horribly unfair, because if her heart skipped a beat every time he grinned, she was sure she would die young because of a heart attack.

Pairing: Prussiaxfem!UK

Warning: OOCness. Definitely OOCness

Disclaimer: I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia

A/N: written as a reply to a challenge. The prompt was 'kiss', which I had (quite uncreatively) used as the title. I've been missing from the fandom for a long time, and so I decided to gift you guys with a short, hopefully humorous, ficlet. Hope you enjoy

**Kiss**

The first time she saw him, she felt her heart skip a beat. She thought it was horribly unfair, especially since his somewhat cute, charming and boyish grin happened to be his trademark grin, and if her heart skipped a beat every time he grinned, she was sure she would die young because of a heart attack.

He was one year her senior and a member of the football club, which meant he was a popular guy. She, on the other hand, was a member of the chess club, which consisted of her, a loud and nosy Hungarian girl, and a soft-spoken Japanese boy. Again, she thought it was terribly unfair, as she was sure he already had so many admirers—why did he have to add her to the number too?

Elizaveta, the Hungarian girl, found out about her little crush and told her to give it up; said he was a womaniser and that she deserved much better. She thought it was easier said than done, because her traitorous heart wouldn't listen to common sense and logic, and kept pining away for something she could not have.

She decided that her heart had ganged up together with Lady Fate and planned to screw her over. Why else would she be stuck in such a situation?

Kiku, the soft-spoken Japanese boy, had just smiled and quietly wished her good luck. He became her third favourite male then, after her oldest brother (her other brothers weren't her favourite) and the boy that she secretly had a crush on. Or not so secret, considering all her brothers had somehow found the fact out, even the usually dense Patrick.

Her tiny crush (really, it was so tiny that it was almost unnoticeable. It was not gigantic. Not at all) was the reason why she felt her reaction to him searching her out and asking for her help on a Chemistry assignment to be justifiable. On the plus side, at least no one was around to witness her swooning and nearly fainting. Only he did, and thankfully he only stared at her with a hint of amusement and wisely decided not to comment on it.

She also felt it was reasonable that she wished for the ground to open up and swallow her whole when she opened the notebook of hers that he had just returned and realised that it was the same one she used to doodle on, writing Kirkland and Weilsmith in hearts drawn with red ink. Apparently Lady Fate hated her more than she thought, because she decided that even mortal embarrassment was too good for her.

Down at the bottom of the page, written in blue ink, were the words "my surname is Weilschmidt. You spelled it wrong."

For a month afterwards, there was no progress at all that she wondered if she had imagined the whole thing. Sean, her oldest brother, had noticed her downheartedness and took her out on a date, in which he force-fed her ice cream in the belief that it was a comfort food, to cheer her up.

The next day, he suddenly came up to her and asked if she already had a boyfriend. She had frowned in confusion and told him no. He gave her a small box then asked her out. She opened the box, and again, felt that it was horribly unfair because she couldn't say no; not even if she wanted.

Not that she wanted to.

In the small box, lay a golden necklace with a heart-shaped pendant. On the pendant, the words Victoria and Gilbert were engraved.

When she squealed, nearly dropping the box in the process, and pulled him in to kiss him, she blamed it all on her hormones. They made her do unreasonable things, you see.

And just when she started to think that Lady Fate didn't hate her all that much, she found out that nearly half the school had witnessed her squealing like a little kid on a sugar high.

She decided that it was reasonable to stage a coup to overthrow this tyrannical Lady Fate with a twisted sense of humour. However, the coup would have to wait. She did, after all, have a boyfriend she had to spend her time with.

**End of Story**

If you enjoyed that please leave a review =) you know I'm a comment whore


End file.
